


Chains (Цепи)

by MadMoro



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Flogging (non-sexual way), Floor Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Prison Sex, Punishment, Tuloun Era, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тулон Эра. У всех свои цепи - Жавер не исключение.</p><p>=============<br/>Toulon Era. Everyone has his own chains - Javert is no exception.<br/>...because of porn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains (Цепи)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954497) by [MadMoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro)



Он снова пытался сбежать - глупый, наивный. Но такой падали, как он, никогда не удастся скрыться от цепких когтей правосудия. Такая падаль, как он, будет гнить на каторге до конца своих дней, если не постигнет сути своего наказания. Эта суть будет вбиваться в него кнутом - алая полоса к алой полосе - пока он не поймет, что он вор и беглец, пока он не забудет свое имя и не выучит как Pater Noster свой номер - два-четыре-шесть-ноль-один.  
Жавер лично будет вбивать в него это знание. Глупое животное требует дрессировки. А он животное - дикое, бесконтрольное, необузданное. Он знает только кнут, он знает только ненависть. Жаверу нравится его ломать - такого сильного, такого гордого. Ему нравится унижать его перед прочей безликой толпой заключенных, нравится втаптывать его в грязь и видеть глухую ярость в его глазах, видеть как раздуваются от гнева его ноздри, как напрягаются мышцы по всему его телу, как он стискивает зубы и...подчиняется.  
Жавер держит его на коротком поводке, на той самой цепи, что сковывает его руки и ноги. 24601 его личная зверушка, его личная глупая тварь, которой он имеет право приказывать. Глупая тварь достойная лишь удара кнута.  
Алая полоса к алой полосе - по тугим мышцам через всю спину. Он не кричит, нет. Только вздрагивает от каждого удара, как уж брошенный на горячие камни. Кнут облизывает его спину, своим острым языком рассекая кожу. Кнут свистит, Кнут поет, а 24601 стискивает кулаки и зубы. Он сильный. Жавер это знает. Жавер почти, что восхищается его силой, восхищается тем, как его грубые руки крепко обхватывают канат, как вздуваются вены на его предплечьях, когда он этот самый канат тащит назад. Это сила не человека, а зверя. Но больше чем его сила, Жавера восхищает лишь его мнимое, притворное покорство. Он словно хищник, позволяет подойти поближе, прикидываясь безобидным, а потом ты оказываешься в его пасти, в его раздирающих тебя когтях.  
Жавер подошел слишком близко. Нет, Жавер сам подпустил его к себе, считая себя стоящим выше в пищевой цепочке, считая, что цепи удержат полное ярости животное.  
Положенные тридцать ударов отзвучали. Широкая загорелая спина расчерчена, как расписание смен надзирателей, вдоль и поперек вздувшимися красными полосами. На перекрестьях кожа лопнула и окрасилась багрянцем, сравнимым лишь с цветом тюремной униформы. Жавер касается чужой неровно вздымающейся спины, надавливает на одну из линий, чертит пальцем свой маршрут. Жар чужого тела, чужой крови манит - он опускает всю ладонь на безумный узор и слышит, как шипит, стиснув зубы его каторжник. Его кожа как раскаленный солнцем полдень, он сам словно раскаленный. Жаверу кажется, что если он не уберет ладонь, то вплавится в чужое тело. Но он не смеет оторвать пальцев. Чужой жар пробирает до костей и Жаверу становится душно, воротник давит на горло, во рту становится сухо...поэтому когда он вцепляется в холодный, почти что ледяной металлический ошейник, его голос звучит глухо. Он оттягивает этот кусок металла, вынуждая каторжника в попытке избежать удушения запрокинуть голову. Он шепчет, хрипит в его ухо: "Месяц в карцере". И 24601 бессильно рычит, бросая свирепые косые взгляды на своего мучителя.

В карцере сыро и пахнет плесенью. Пахнет отчаянием и нечистотами. Солома, заменяющая постель, начинает гнить уже на второй день, но ее не меняют неделями. Скот должен жить по-скотски.  
Жавер вталкивает каторжника внутрь и сам заходит следом, словно в клетку с голодным зверем. В венах Жавера вместо крови чистый огонь, его пальцы подрагивают на дубинке. Ему нужен только повод: косой взгляд, неосторожное движение, оскал... - все что угодно. И он их получает. Ему не нравится, как 24601 смотрит на него - злым диким взглядом пойманного зверя. Жавер решительно замахивается. Но удар глохнет в чужой широкой ладони. Каторжник перехватывает дубинку. Гремят цепи, но какими бы тяжелыми они не были, им не удержать Жана Вальжана. Он с безумием обреченного сбивает Жавера с ног, опрокидывает на пол, тяжелым грузом нависая сверху, упираясь ржавыми от воды и времени звеньями кандалов в горло своему надзирателю. "Сумасшедший, - думает Жавер, как большая рыба, разевая рот в попытке захватить хоть немного воздуха, - безумец".  
Но страха нет, кровь выжигает вены, сознание плывет... Жавер снова шепчет, снова хрипит, щурясь в чужое перекошенное эмоцией лицо: "Делай, что должен..."  
И Вальжан делает.  
Он склоняется над Жавером и со звериной яростью впивается в его рот, заменяя потерянный им воздух своим гнилостным дыханием. Жаверу кажется, всего мгновение, но все-таки кажется, что если бы Вальжан мог, он бы как дикий голодный зверь обглодал его лицо, настолько неистов был его напор. Жавер хватается за исполосованную кнутом спину и Вальжан рычит от боли и ярости в его губы. Грубые пальцы неуклюже задирают форменную шинель, пытаясь добраться до пуговиц на штанах. Жавер выгибается, то ли пытаясь помочь, то ли помешать. К запаху сырости и гнили прибавляется едкий запах пота. Жавер жмурится, когда Вальжан кусает его за подбородок, и пальцы сталкиваются с пальцами где-то среди бесконечных пуговиц. Все слишком медленно.  
Вальжан рывком переворачивает Жавера на живот и тот глухо стонет, встречаясь щекой с холодным камнем. Чужие руки нетерпеливо спускают с него штаны, исподнее, задирают шинель и сорочку. Чужие ладони стискивают его ягодицы, вынуждают поднять бедра выше...  
Вальжан наваливается на него всем своим весом. Жавера едва не распластывает на камнях. Он выгибает спину, упираясь лбом в пол, вдыхая густой земляной запах, силится ухватиться за что-нибудь, за любую трещину, за любую выбоину, но первый же резкий толчок сводит все попытки к нулю.  
Жавер грызет собственный рукав, лишь бы не издать ни звука, сдавленно мычит в синюю, как море в штиль, ткань и слушает, как рвано и шумно дышит ему на ухо Вальжан. Горячее гнилое дыхание, как и у любого зверя.  
Вальжан комкает пальцами шинель на чужих боках, лязгает цепью о камни. Жавер коротко вскрикивает от выбивающегося из общего безумия толчка и не выдерживает чужого веса, валится на пол, шипит, обдирая кожу с колен, и зажмуривает глаза до цветных кругов на обратной стороне век, когда его возбужденный член трется о грубую ткань шинели.  
Рукав пропитался кислой слюной и на нем отчетливо можно разглядеть следы зубов. Вальжан прижимает Жавера к земле, Вальжан вплавляется в него, Вальжан движется короткими сильными толчками, вырывая из Жавера глухие звуки. Жавер скулит и вжимается пахом в шинель. Он подчиняется чужой силе, чужой ярости. Все его существо радо упасть на колени и преклонить голову перед более сильным, все его существо ликует, подчиняясь, унижаясь, выгибаясь в пояснице, выставляя зад.  
Вальжан продолжает вколачивать его в пол, хищно хватаясь за чужие бока. Он дергается в последнем рывке и, оглушенный собственными ощущениями, замирает, вжимаясь в Жавера так крепко, что тот не смеет вздохнуть.  
Жавер лежит недвижно под чужим телом, пока звериная хватка на его боках не слабеет, пока чужое тяжелое сопение не оборачивается прерывистым дыханием, пока скованные цепью руки, пробираясь под оба тела, не находят его пах, не обхватывают грубым мозолистым кольцом его ноющий член. И Жавер задыхается. Он отчаянно хватается за камни, когда все окружающие цвета смешиваются в один и все мышцы в теле сводит напряженная судорога. Его горло исторгает немой стон, а веки врастают друг в друга, так сильно он старается закрыть глаза.  
Вальжан скатывается с Жавера, когда кандалы на запястьях становятся не холоднее человеческого тела. Он почти что сползает, устало заваливаясь вбок, а после, находя в себе силы перевернуться на спину.  
Жавер поворачивается на бок, спиной к Вальжану, непослушными руками поправляет одежду: неровно заправляет рубашку, застегивает убегающие от пальцев пуговицы... Он поднимается на ноги, одергивает шинель и не оборачиваясь шатко направляется к выходу. Он знает, что Вальжан обернулся, обхватил колени, подтянув ноги к груди, защищая мягкую брюшину, и волчьим взглядом смотрит ему в спину, ровно между лопаток, куда прежде вжимался лицом.  
Литая дверь карцера закрывается с жутким скрипом и Жавер приваливается к ней. Ноги его не держат.  
Он подпустил зверя слишком близко. Нет, он пришел сам, чтобы оказаться в его пасти, чтобы быть разодранным его когтями. Жавер пришел, как приходил до этого, чтобы ощутить чужую силу, которой невозможно противостоять. И он придет снова. Весь последующий месяц он будет стоять под дверью карцера, тяжело отворять ее, чтобы снова вдыхать запах гнили и сырости, вжиматься лицом в камень пола и слушать перезвон ржавых звеньев и чужое прерывистое дыхание.  
Жавер не заметил, как сам посадил себя на цепь.


End file.
